lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandor
Sandor, or Gigantor as Keefe calls him, is a goblin assigned to protect Sophie Foster after the Neverseen kidnapped her in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]]. He is a bit overprotective. He sews trackers in Sophie's clothes. Not only is he her bodyguard, but also a friend throughout the series. During [[Book 2: Exile|Book 2: Exile]], he assists Sophie in discovering more about the kidnappers and the rebels. Throughout [[Book 3: Everblaze|Book 3: Everblaze]], Sandor continues to protect his charge and wrestles an ogre, falling off a cliff trying to shield Sophie while the Neverseen attacked Mr. Forkle, Fitz, Biana, and Keefe. At the end of [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: Neverseen]], Sandor is reassigned to protect Sophie due to all the happenings with Keefe's decision to join the Neverseen. In [[Book 7: Flashback|Book 7: Flashback]], Sandor considered resigning as Sophie's bodyguard due to the fact he wasn't able to protect her against a Neverseen attack, however after the decision, he stayed. Appearance & Personality Sandor 'is described as being seven-feet tall with a soft and bulky mass. He has a flat, wide nose. The goblin often wears black military-like pants and goes without a shirt. A sword is usually on him along with other weapons such as his 'Goblin Throwing Stars'. Like most goblins, his skin is gray. Sandor once said he is quite the "specimen" and no Goblin would complain about his appearance. Sandor is portrayed similarly to an "over-protective" parent. Or in Sophie's opinion, an "overprotective-bodyguard". He expresses concern mainly for his charge in dangerous situations, but also for her friends. He admitted in [[Book 7: Flashback|''Flashback]] that killing will always feel a little wrong, but he knows it could cost someone's life so he focuses on the reasons he's fighting. Relationships * [[Sophie Elizabeth Foster|'''SOPHIE]]' (Charge/Friend)' After Sophie's kidnapping, Sandor is put in charge of protecting her. At first, Sophie found it annoying, but they form a friendship closer than simply bodyguard and bodyguard's charge. He aids her during investigations for the Black Swan and even takes part in the infamous 'Boy Conversation' with Grady, as he was also concerned about her friendship with Keefe. * [[Grizel|'GRIZEL']]' (Love Interest/Girlfriend)' Sandor and Grizel have known each other since childhood. It is confirmed that Grizel has a crush on Sandor, flirting with him on multiple occasions and challenging him to a competition so she could dance with him. Sandor believes his work is more important than his social life, and working alone is the most productive. Yet Grizel believes that working together is equally successful. In [[Book 5: Lodestar|Book 5: Lodestar]], he tells Sophie that he is "quite the specimen". In [[Book 6: Nightfall|Book 6: Nightfall]] Sandor confirms that he and Grizel are a thing right before Sophie and Keefe go to meet King Dimitar. Biana found out about them being together when Sandor blushes angrily after Sophie mentions them "unusually close" after the fight at Havenfield. Sophie finds this whole relationship adorable, finding their interactions the cutest things ever. * KEEFE SENCEN (Annoyance/Friend) Like Grady, Sandor does not exactly like Keefe, as he believes that Keefe is a bad influence on Sophie. However, in [[Book 3: Everblaze|Book 3: Everblaze]], he agrees to help Keefe without question. But when Keefe joined the Neverseen, Sandor does not trust him and does not want Sophie to be around him. fr:Sandor Category:Non-Elf Characters Category:Goblins Category:Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Keeper Characters Category:Flashback Characters